Blond and Auburn
by kumagers54
Summary: It's high school graduation and Jimmy has to leave Retroville to study in Pomona for his college degree but what if there is someone who is not in favor with that idea. Can love conquer the odds or destiny has other plans for Jimmy and Cindy.
1. Prologue

I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON AND IT'S CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.

THE TIME SETTING IS WHEN THEY WERE GRADUATES FROM HIGH SCHOOL THEIR AGE IS AROUND 16-17 Y/O. xD

The graduation rites were over but the proud adviser of Jimmy's class when they were still 11 talked in front of all high school graduates and parents present in the graduation ceremony.

"I can't help but have tears in my eyes for I am so happy that my former students are now proud graduate of Retroville High. But what makes me happier is for James Isaac Neutron who graduated as this batch valedictorian will be studying in Pomona for his college degree. Let's all give a warm round of applause for James Isaac Neutron." exclaimed by Ms. Fowl proudly.

Everyone clapped but Cindy was not so happy about the announcement.

When Jimmy was at the podium the clapping got louder and Jimmy intentionally coughed to stop the clapping of the crowd.

"Thank you Ms. Fowl for your congratulatory speech for my batch and at the same time for congratulating me for studying to Pomona where I will get my college degree. I know that I am leaving Retroville for quite some time but I am leaving for me to become the best for the benefit of Retroville and all of its citizens!" Jimmy said proudly and everyone cheered for him saying his name in unison.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy."

"This sucks." Cindy exclaimed with her arms crossed but as she looks at Jimmy she can't help but feel sad.

After Jimmy's speech the graduation picture took place the crowd of people inside the Retroville auditorium reduced until Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and Libby were the only ones left inside.

They were the only ones left for they asked their parents that they wanted to be together for Jimmy will treat them at the Candybar for becoming the valedictorian.

"Let's go Jimmy my stomach has been making sounds already for the graduation ceremony was long." said Carl holding into his stomach.

"I know, I myself am also hungry already but I can't see Vortex here. Hey Libby, have you seen Cindy?" asked Jimmy worriedly.

"I don't know, after the graduation picture I have'nt seen her anymore." answered Libby.

"Hey Jimmy why don't you use your watch to locate her, maybe she just went to the bathroom or somewhere. But jimmy, please hurry up I am also hungry!" Sheen said in his high tone as usual.

"Alright, alright I am going to find Cindy."

Jimmy clicked his watch to locate Cindy and it easily located her at the Retroville School playground where they used to hang out sinc ethey were 11.

"She's at the school playground, let's all go together to pick her up." said Jimmy in a lively manner.

"Why don't you go pick her up? We will all go to the candybar and wait for you and Cindy there." said Libby before grabbing Sheen's arm to walk away from Jimmy.

"She's right Jimmy we will just tell Sam that the bill is on you." said Carl. "hey guys wait for me!" he screamed while running towards Sheen and Libby.

"Come on why do they always have to leave me alone when it comes to Cindy." He said as he was walking and scratching his hair with his right fingers.

Cindy sat at the swing with her thoughts flying.

"As far as I know playgrounds were supposed to be a place for kids playing happily together." said Jimmy before sitting down on the other swing beside Cindy.

"Why are you here Nerdtron and what's with the sentence you just said a while ago?" Cindy angrily said with her left eyebrow raised as she stared at Jimmy.

"Did I hear what I just heard? You are calling me Nerdtron!? Oh God I though I would never hear that again. I mean it's been ages since I last heard you calling me Nerdtron until just now." Jimmy said with a smile on his face.

"Is that so?" Cindy replied as she walked away from Jimmy.

Jimmy held her right hand with his left hand to stop her from walking away.

"Is there any problem Cindy, you've been hiding yourself from me since out graduation practice, did I did something wrong or are are you just doing it on purpose? he asked politely,

"Why are you asking questions like that as if we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" she answered on a high tone.

"I'm just concerned Cindy. You see since we went to high school we have'nt been fighting or arguing anymore because we are matured since then, but Cindy the way you've been acting right now is like when you were 11."

"Does it concern you if I act like 11!?"

"Yes it does!"

"And why does it concern you?"

"Because I…"

"I…what Nerdtron!?"

"I… am your friend."

That was not the reply Cindy was expecting from Jimmy she thought after he talked about them being mature and all, he already has the strength to say his true feelings for her, but to her disappointment Jimmy does'nt have the strength yet to say it.

Disappointed Cindy pulled her hand away from Jimmy's grasp and walked hurriedly away fron him.

"Darn! Why I could'nt say my true feelings for her? I am a genius but when it comes to this kind of things I am dumb. Argh!" Jimmy said disappointingly in his mind.

Jimmy went alone to the candybar to meet his friends with a broken look on his face.

"Hey Jimmy, try this Sam's Special Graduation Ice Cream!" Sheen said energetically.

"He's right Jimmy, try it it looks good and tastes good too." Carl said before taking a spoonful in his mouth.

"Jimmy, I thought you will bring Cindy here?" asked Libby.

"I tried to bring her here but she left before I even started to ask her to come." Jimmy replied in a disappointed tone of voice.

"One Sam's Special Graduation Ice Cream to Pomona boy." Sam said as he placed the Ice Cream in front of Jimmy.

"Why the lonely face genius, are'nt you happy that you have graduated tonight and at the same time going to the prestigious Pomona University?" asked Sam who noticed Jimmy's sad face.

"I don't know Sam maybe because my heart is not here to celebrate with me." Jimmy said before sighing deeply.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I KNOW SOME GRAMAR ARE WRONG BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH IT.


	2. Chapter 1: Teary Night

It took an hour long drive for Mrs. Vortex to reach her husband's home. She knows that it was un-etiquette to visit someone late at night, but etiquette does'nt matter to her anymore.

After a few knocks at the door, it opened showing Mr. Vortex in his sleeping clothes.

"What a pleasant surprise is there anything that needs my attendance to, or is the money that I am sending for you and my daughter not enough?" asked Mr. Vortex

"It's not about the money or anything but this is about your daughter."

"What about her, she graduated from high school and I was there to see her graduate even though I have to be present at Pomona's Graduation Ceremony."

"You said it right this is about Pomona."

"What about Pomona has to deal with my daughter? I prioritized her even if I am the director of Pomona and must be present in the school's graduation."

"You see your daughter likes an incoming freshman to your prestigious university."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Accept your daughter in your school."

"You want me to accept her in Pomona fro her to be with the guy she likes? But I though you told me to keep a distance with my daughter for you don't want to her to depend on me as she studies."

"Yes I told you that but I can't bear to see my daughter crying every night for the one she loves is going far from her. Help her; accept her to your school so that she can be with Jimmy. I know I hate his family and even him but what can I do Cynthia fell in love with him, and that is something I myself can't control."

"I'll do what I can do, but what if your daughter knows about this?"

"She will never know about this."


	3. Chapter 2: Mr Vortex

It took an hour long drive for Mrs. Vortex to reach her husband's home. She knows that it was un-etiquette to visit someone late at night, but etiquette does'nt matter to her anymore.

After a few knocks at the door, it opened showing Mr. Vortex in his sleeping clothes.

"What a pleasant surprise is there anything that needs my attendance to, or is the money that I am sending for you and my daughter not enough?" asked Mr. Vortex

"It's not about the money or anything but this is about your daughter."

"What about her, she graduated from high school and I was there to see her graduate even though I have to be present at Pomona's Graduation Ceremony."

"You said it right this is about Pomona."

"What about Pomona has to deal with my daughter? I prioritized her even if I am the director of Pomona and must be present in the school's graduation."

"You see your daughter likes an incoming freshman to your prestigious university."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Accept your daughter in your school."

"You want me to accept her in Pomona fro her to be with the guy she likes? But I though you told me to keep a distance with my daughter for you don't want to her to depend on me as she studies."

"Yes I told you that but I can't bear to see my daughter crying every night for the one she loves is going far from her. Help her; accept her to your school so that she can be with Jimmy. I know I hate his family and even him but what can I do Cynthia fell in love with him, and that is something I myself can't control."

"I'll do what I can do, but what if your daughter knows about this?"

"She will never know about this."


	4. Chapter 3: Opportunity knocks only once

3 Days before Jimmy leaves Retroville.

The clouds were dark in the sky and were all forming up as if gathering forces for a strong rain, it was unusual in Retroville to have that kind of weather especially early in the morning.

After Cindy and Libby woke up, they went down to the dining room to eat breakfast but a visitor is in the living room talking to Mrs. Vortex causing her not to prepare any breakfast for them.

"Oh; so you are already up Cynthia, why don't you take a seat here first for our guest Dean Kane is here to talk about some important matters to you." greeted by her mom happily.

"Dean Kane? Hi I am Cynthia Aurora Vortex and what can I do for you?" asked Cindy offering her hand for Dean Kane to shake hands with.

"Well are'nt you lovely, in case you want to know I Dean Kane am the dean of Pomona University."

"Dean of Pomona? I think you entered the wrong house, your upcoming freshman lives at the house adjacent to ours."

"I am not here in Retroville for Mr. Genius, and I am in the right house because I am here for you Cynthia."

"For me why?" asked in Cindy with a quizzical look on her face.

"Pomona would like you to be one of the lucky upcoming freshmen this year. You are intelligent like James and your caliber must be put in the right place to unlock more of your potentials."

"You want me to study in Pomona?"

"This is your chance girl take it!" exclaimed Libby who is happy for her best friend.

_They are right I have to grab this opportunity so that I can stay close with Jimmy. This is my chance to make use more of my intelligence but is Pomona the right school for me? I mean I excel in literature and arts, not in math and science that is Pomona's specialty._

"Well what do you say Cynthia, do you want to go in our school or not? This is a one time opportunity that you should not miss. Grab it for not everyone is given with this kind of opportunity." Dean Kane said in a proud manner.

"You are right Dean Kane not everyone is given with this kind of opportunity but… I guess your school is not for me."

"What do you mean Cindy? This is your chance to go to Pomona to be with Jimmy." Libby said before realizing that Mrs. Vortex is there who heard everything she said.

"Libby!" screamed Cindy.

"Forget what I said Mrs. Vortex, but girl this is Pomona we are talking about."

"Dean Kane I think Cynthia is a little bit surprised with your offer that is why she does not know what she is talking about."

Irritated Cindy exclaimed, "My decision is final, I will not enter Pomona!"

After saying what she wanted to say, Cindy rushed to her room and locked herself inside.

"I am sorry Dean Kane."

"It's alright Mrs. Vortex, although I have to admit this is the first time someone rejected our university. Well I have to go; it was really nice to meet you, and your daughter." Dean Kane said before leaving the Vortex residence

"What is wrong with Cynthia, why does she let this opportunity let out of her grasp?"

"I don't know Mrs. Vortex but I will try to persuade her to change her mind."

"It's no use Libby, I know my daughter and whatever she said is final." Mrs Vortex said disappointingly. "I'm sorry for disappointing you Libby but I know that Cynthia will not listen to anyone when she's mad."

"I know Mrs Vortex; I guess… I have to go now. Please tell her that I her best friend is always here for her." Libby said to Cindy's mom before moving out of the Vortex's residence.

_I did what I can for you to be with Jimmy, eventhough I would like to see the two of you apart. Oh Cynthia why did'nt you grab that opportunity to be with him, I can't beleive you are so stuborm._


	5. Chapter 4: Jimmy and Libby One on One

Instead of returning back to her home, Libby went to Jimmy's clubhouse to have a talk with him one on one.

_Now is my turn to make my move for Cindy and Jimmy._

Libby walked at the door of Jimmy's clubhouse and talked at the speaker there.

"Hey Jimmy let me in your lab there is something that I have to tell you."

Jimmy was lazily sitting in his lazy boy couch computing something on his computer (computing anything that leads to nothing xD) he did'nt notice that Libby is talking to him through the speaker outside his clubhouse.

_Darn it so you won't open up huh!? Time for me to execute Plan B._

Plan B: Basically getting a strand of Jimmy's hair that Cindy collected (there are lots of hairs) that she hiden under the trash bin near the Clubhouse, which **should only be used** by Cindy and Libby in case of emergency

_Well this is an emergency alright._

Without further a due, Libby showed a strand of hair to Vox that let her inside Jimmy's lab. To her surprise Jimmy is just typing without sense on his computer; to get Jimmy's attention who did'nt noticed that she was there, Libby screamed in Jimmy's ears.

"Jimmy!"

Surprised, Jimmy fell down from his lazy boy couch.

"Hey Libby why did you scream and how did you get inside?" Jimmy asked while cleaning his right ear with his right pinky.

"I will not explain why I got here but there is something you and I should discuss about, but before we get there can you please give me a sandwich or something to munch on for I have'nt eaten anything this morning."

"Sure thing, Goddard make a jelly butter sandwich for Libby."

After eating Libby did now waste another minute.

"What is there that you and I should discuss about? Is this about Sheen, why is he cheating on you?" asked Jimmy confusingly.

"You know my only rival in Sheen's attention is Ultralord and that is not a new thing for all we know."

Jimmy forced a laugh, "So there is nothing for us to discuss then."

"You see Jimmy this is not about Sheen and me this is about you and Cindy."

"Me and Cindy? What do you mean?"

"Well for your information, early this morning Dean Kane went to the Vortex's residence to talk to Cindy."

"Dean Kane? Wait he is the dean of Pomona, why did he talked to Cindy?"

"Dean Kane asked Cindy to study in their school this upcoming school semester."

Excitingly Jimmy said, "What did she said, did she accept the invitation to study in Pomona?"

Libby sighed, "Unfortunately not."

"Why? What was her reason for not accepting it? asked Jimmy worriedly.

"That is what I wanted to know Jimmy but she won't talk to anyone."

"If that is so, why are you here telling this to me?"

"I want you to persuade her to enter Pomona so that she could be with you." Libby said while she was kneeling before Jimmy.

"Please stand up Libby, if you yourself can't talk to her what more could it be to me?"

"But Jimmy you are different from me, I am only her best friend and you… you are her…"

"I'll try to talk to her Libby, but this is not an easy thing to do for I have'nt seen her since that graduation incident between the two of us."

"Just think of this Jimmy, do you want to be away from her for a long time? If not then persuade her to go to Pomona with you."

Libby left after saying what she has to say to Jimmy, meanwhile Jimmy is thinking about what Libby said.

_Just think of this Jimmy, do you want to be away from her for a long time? If not then persuade her to go to Pomona with you._

"Argh! This is harder to think than thinking of how to crack our mutated gene when we were exposed to Van Patten Radiation Belt!"

* * *

IN CASE YOU WERE ALL WONDERING WHY I UPDATE SO QUICKLY, THE REASON IS I DON'T HAVE ANY DUTIES YET AND I HAVE TIME TO WRITE THIS STORY OF MINE. xD THANKS FOR ALL THE **REVIEWS** THAT IS ALSO ONE OF THE REASON WHY I **UPDATE SO QUICKLY**. PLEASE CONTINUE TO **READ AND REVIEW**. ALSO THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH MY GRAMMAR IN CASE SOME ARE WRONG (WELL I GUESS SUMMER SENDS MY THOUGHTS FLYING. xD)


	6. Chapter 5: Under the Rain

Finally Cindy decided to get out of her room.

"I'm going to my taek-won-do class mom, and then to my piano lessons, I may come home late.

Her mother did not talk anything about the incident that morning for she knew her daughter would not want to talk about it anymore.

While Cindy was walking her way to the dojo, she saw Retroville College of Arts and Literature.

_That is the perfect school for me, not that school for geeks._

As she continued walking Libby's words came through her mind,_ "This is your chance to go to Pomona with Jimmy."_

_Libby is right_ _that was really my chance to be with Jimmy in Pomona but why did'nt I accept it? I mean the opportunity was there but I denied it. Damn! Why am I so stupid!?_

Meanwhile, inside Jimmy's lab.

Jimmy was still thinking of what Libby said, _Just think of this Jimmy, do you want to be away from her for a long time? If not then persuade her to go to Pomona with you._

Thinking of those words alone gave him stress.

"Argh! This is not good if I keep on thinking of what Libby said I may end up having a nervous breakdown! Goddard what do you think I should do? Goddard options."

Goddard opened his chest monitor to show his options.

1st Option: Use an amnesia ray to forget everything that Libby said.

"Come on Goddard, it's way to dangerous I may lose all of my memories."

2nd Option: Talk to Cindy.

"Could be a good thing to do but Cindy won't even talk to Libby and now you want me to talk to her impossible."

3rd Option: Kill thyself.

"Damn it Goddard! I value life more than I value science bit on a Plutonic way of course."

To his frustration he slumped to his couch. (With the zebra color pattern the same sofa in the Love Potion 976/J episode) When he was lying flat at the sofa, he accidentally felt a piece of card on it and when he took it and opened it, he was surprised to see that it was the card he made for Cindy. (The valentines card in Love Potion 976/J episode)

"So this was still here after all those years."

He was about to throw it but the word BE MINE in the card kept on repeating in his head over and over again

"I know what to do Goddard." He said lively before he hurriedly went out of his lab.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon but the sky was darker than in the morning of that day. Jimmy decided to talk to Cindy, and he knows that Cindy has a tae-kwon-do class from 2:00-4:00 in the afternoon.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for her here." He said as he sat down by the bench near the entrance of the dojo.

To his luck after a few minutes the heavy rain started to pour down from the sky. He wanted to leave for he is soaking from the rain already but he said to himself.

_I have to wait for her, for if I would not wait for her I may not be able to see her for a long time._

An hour later, all the students of the dojo went out and Cindy was the last person to leave the dojo. She was the one opening and closing the dojo, for she told her master that she would practice anytime she wants at the dojo. At first she did not noticed Jimmy who was already shivering patienly waiting for her. After a few steps away from the dojo did she noticed Jimmy.

"Jimmy what are you doing here, and why are you letting yourself get soaked in the rain?" Cindy asked as she placed her umbrella on top of Jimmy's head and hers to shield both of them from the rain.

"I was waiting for you." he replied in a shivering voice.

"Damn it Jimmy! Why did you wait for me here? Don't you know that you could get sick with that stupidity of yours!?"

"If it was you that I am waiting for, I don't mind getting sick or doing stupid things."

Cindy was touched on what Jimmy said but she knew Jimmy would really get sick if he does'nt take a bath and change his wet clothes into dry ones. "Why don't you come inside to take a bath, if you stay like this you might really get sick."

Cindy opened the dojo and let Jimmy in, he showed to him the shower room where he can take a bath.

"Wear this after you finished your bath." She said as she hands over a pair of tae-kwon-do uniform to him.

"Well…uhm thanks."

After he finished his shower, he wore the uniform Cindy gave to him. When he saw himself in the mirror he was shocked to himself wearing that uniform that he never imagined even for once in his life.

_Cindy might laugh after she sees me in this clothing._

Unlike to what Jimmy though Cindy would do, she did not react instead she blushed.

"It looks good on you Jimmy, never though it would look good on you."

"Thanks I guess my push ups every morning works on me, anyways whose uniform is this?"

"My dads."

They just stared at each other after what Cindy said.

"Why are you waiting for me outside?"

"To see and talk to you. I want to say sorry about what happened after graduation."

"You don't have to be sorry about it, it was I who walked out when we were talking that night."

There was silence between the two and the rain outside started to pour lightly.

"The rain doesn't pour hard anymore, guess I have to go to my piano lessons now or I will be late."

Cindy locked the dojo while Jimmy is holding the umbrella for them.

"Take my umbrella Jimmy and return to your house as soon as possible."

"But how about you, this is your umbrella so why give it to me?"

"Because you needed it more than I do, my body is physically fit Jimmy and this rain will have no effect on my body or whatsoever."

Cindy was about to start running, but Jimmy called her.

"Cindy! There is something I wanted to tell you."

"Jimmy if there is something that you have to tell me then come at my Piano lesson tomorrow, we can talk there. Be there at 4:00 and don't be late."

"Sure Cindy, I'll come but what if I am late?

"Then I'll break all of your teeth that your dentist would be earning a lot from you." She said smilling at Jimmy before she started running again.

"Then I will not be late tomorrow!"

* * *

**THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER BUT THIS IS A JIMMY-CINDY MOMENT CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE ALL THE REVIEW AND TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS FANFIC OF MINE AND SORRY Rockthis IF I TEND TO REPEAT SOME WORDS. I MAY BE ABLE TO UPDATE QUICKLY UNTIL MAY 24, FOR I HAVE TO ATTEND TO MY DUTY IN BATANGAS A PROVINCE HERE IN THE PHILLIPINES FROM MAY 26-JUNE 5 FOR I HAVE TO BE IN THE OPERATING ROOM TO ACT AS A SCRUB NURSE. WHY DOES BEING A GRADUATING NURSING STUDENT THIS HARD. xD**


	7. Chapter 6: Pathetique Sonata

2 Days before Jimmy leaves Retroville

It was the day Jimmy would attend at Cindy's piano lesson.

He arrived on time. He wears a black slacks and white polo with a black tie (almost same as Cosmo's clothes in Fairly Odd Parents) and carries a bouquet of white roses on his right hand.

_I think this is the right time to court and persuade her at the same time._

When he entered the Cindy's piano school, he was surprised to see that Cindy was about to perform a piano recital for her classmates, teacher and visitors gathered there.

"Our top student Ms. Cynthia Aurora Vortex will be playing for us, Pathetique Sonata that she dedicates to everyone gathered here." Cindy's piano instructor announced.

Cindy started to play the sonata and everyone was touched by the way Cindy plays the piano smoothly. Among all the audiences, Jimmy's love for Cindy grows deeper as he stares at her listening at her piano recital.

Everybody clapped after her recital and Cindy was happy that her performance was great, but she did not saw Jimmy for he was hiding while he watches Cindy's performance.

There was silence after everyone went home leaving Cindy alone inside the stage until a clap broke the silence.

"Your performance was great Cindy, you performed like a professional music artist." Said Jimmy as he walked near to Cindy giving her the flowers he brought with him.

"Thanks for the flowers and remarks Jimmy, I thought you did not come or you were late or something."

"Why should I be late? Did'nt I told you yesterday that I will come?"

"Yes I remembered that, you also told me you wanted to say something what was it about?"

"Libby talked to me the other day telling me that Dean Kane offered you to study in Pomona."

"What does that have to deal with you?"

"I want you to accept it Cindy, because I don't want to be part from you."

"Jimmy to tell you the truth I also don't want to be part from you."

"So why not accept Dean Kane's offer to you?"

"I am not suited to study in Pomona."

"What makes you say that? You were next to me in terms of intelligence here in Retroville so what makes you say that Pomona does'nt suit you?"

"Yes I am next to you in intelligence but Jimmy, Pomona is a school of science and math, and I… I excel in arts and literature. That is why I am going to study in Retroville's College of Arts and Literature instead of Pomona. I know of all the people you are the only person who can understand this Jimmy so please don't persuade me to go to Pomona with you, even if… I will be part from you I know it's for the better for both of us."

"But Cindy what makes you say that it is better for the both of us?"

"Because we would not be competing against each other like we used to be. You can concentrate on your inventions and your hunger for science will be fed to you, if I stay out of your way. Isn't it your wish, for me to be away from you?"

"Yes that was my wish when we were still young Cindy but I am 17 years old now, my thinking has changed over the years."

"If what you say is true then please at least respect my decision, can you that Jimmy?"

"I could at least do that Cindy but can we meet tomorrow at the countryside?"

"What for?"

"At least let me say goodbye to you before I leave Retroville."

"Yes I'll come to say my goodbye to you Jimmy."


	8. Chapter 7: JimCin loveteam?

Jimmy was walking Cindy to her home after her piano recital as they were walking they saw Cindy's future school.

"So this is where the great Cindy Vortex will study."

"Yeah, what do think of it Jimmy?"

"I can see that you will be doing great here and will re-claim your title as the most intelligent in Retroville after I will leave for Pomona. You should be happy about it, but the way I look at you tonight it is the other way around."

"Maybe it's because I will not have any competition and will take things easily unlike when you are around that gives me challenge everyday to strive more."

"The way you are saying it, I can never be prouder of myself. For you the great Cindy Vortex is always challenged by this big headed freaking genius in front of you. Now I fully understand why you always make fun of me when we were young, it is for me to get distracted and lose focus on the things I am doing."

_You are somehow right Jimmy but there is another reason why I am always making fun of you, it is a way to hide my true feelings for you that I still have within me after all those years._

"Hey Jimmy what are you doing here with Cindy?" asked Carl who saw them.

"Hi Carl, you see it's not the way you think it is." said Jimmy who is blushing.

"Actually I was thinking that you two are arguing on how that school was built, but because you said it's not the way I think it is then the two of you are here dating."

"What? That could never happen in a thousand years or in another lifetime!" exclaimed Cindy with her hands on her hips.

"She's right Carl."

"But that is how I see the two of you, finally hate evolved into love."

"Is that true Carl, Jimmy and Cindy has finally became lovers?" asked Sheen who happened to pass by with his girlfriend Libby.

"I told you Sheen hidden desires can't be kept forever." said Libby smiling.

"What the heck even you Libby think that way!? The truth is I asked Jimmy to watch my piano recital early today; to show to him how great I am playing the piano, and after the recital he asked me if he can walk me home for he said that I was a really great in playing the piano that's it!" Cindy explained to their friends.

"Really? Then to whom did you get that flower in your right hand?" asked Carl.

"Yeah Carl is right! Jimmy gave it to you right!?" Sheen exclaimed excitingly.

"Ok, ok I gave it to Cindy alright."

There was silence after what Jimmy said until Cindy broke it.

"What is the big deal with flowers anyway?"

"It is a big deal alright because it is from Jimmy girl, Jimmy Neutron your rival."

Sheen elbowed Jimmy lightly and whispered to him. "Finally Jimmy have you expressed your true feelings for her?"

"No Sheen!"

"I think we are distracting their moment together so why don't we all leave." said Carl smiling.

"You know Carl you are a genius sometimes. Well we all have to go now, enjoy the night together Jim-Cin. Yeah that was the word for their loveteam, Jim-Cin" said Libby before leaving together with Sheen and Carl.

"Argh, why are they jumping into conclusions like that?" asked Jimmy.

"Maybe because it is the way they wanted us to be. Becoming lovers and God that was impossible, I mean it's disgusting you know?" Cindy said while laughing forcefully.

"You are right Cindy it would be so disgusting, we as lovers? I can only imagine the two of us fighting over who is the best not as lovers." He said forcing a laugh also.

"But Jimmy is that really how you view the two of us?"

"Of course… uhm what I mean is not really."

"I think this has been a long night Jimmy, will you please walk me home now?"

"You are right, we are both tired now, but before I walk you home can I at least treat you to the candy bar for I have'nt treated you there when I became our batch's valedictorian."

"Sure Jimmy, I'm going to order everything I want is that fine with you?"

"Of course, now are off to the candy bar!"

_You know Jimmy sometimes I don't understand you._


	9. Chapter 8: What a night

Before entering the candy bar, Jimmy asked Cindy to wait for him outside.

"Why should I wait here Jimmy, is there something wrong?"

"No Cindy, I just have to say some matters to Sam before we can enter, don't worry this won't take long."

"Alright, I'll give you 5 minutes, more than that you are dead!"

Hurriedly, Jimmy went inside the candy bar and talked to Sam.

"Please Sam make a Special Graduation Ice Cream."

"I can't make that Jimmy, you see it's only available during your graduation night, and tonight is not your graduation night."

"But Sam it's important for I that is what I wanted to order for Cindy." He said with a pleading voice.

"For Cindy!?" screamed Sam that sent everyone in the candy bar in shock.

Ashamed, Jimmy lowered his head as he walked out of the candy bar.

"Wait Jimmy, if it really is for Cindy then I will make it." said Sam before Jimmy was out of the candy bar.

"Thanks Sam I owe you one!"

After Jimmy went out, he fetched Cindy.

"Am I late or what?"

"Exactly 1 second before your time limit." said Cindy smiling.

"Thanks, now shall we go inside?"

When they went inside everyone was looking at them making both of them uneasy.

"Here's a Sam's Special Graduation Ice Cream for you Cindy, and a chocolate milk shake for you Jimmy. Enjoy your orders and each other's company."

"I see, you first went inside to order before asking me to come inside."

"Yes because I know you value time like life itself."

There was silence between them as they were eating their orders. The people inside were still whispering on them but neither Jimmy nor Cindy was affected. After eating and Jimmy paying their bill they walked outside of the candy bar casually. They were still silent as they were walking until they reached Cindy's home.

"I guess we are both going to become headline for the newspapers here in Retroville. I'm sorry it's my fault on treating you to the candy bar alone."

"Stop saying sorry Jimmy, you did nothing wrong. Anyway thanks for attending my piano recital walking me home. And a big thank you for treating me at the candy bar with that very delicious ice cream."

"It's fine with me Cindy but if there is anyone between the two of us who had to say thanks it's me, for spending this night with me and for not fighting me." Jimmy said laughingly.

"No prob with me Jimmy; spending a night with you like this which is like a date was not so bad after all, I mean I never though that this could happen between the two of us."

Cindy looks beautiful wearing a blue cocktail dress with the moonlight shining all over her that made Jimmy wanted to kiss her, he was about to put his lips on Cindy who also anticipates the kiss but unfortunately Jimmy touched the Vortex's doorbell.

"Well I guess that is goodnight and goodbye for us." said Jimmy who feels a little ashamed of himself.

"Thanks a lot Jimmy, see you tomorrow." Cindy said before entering her home that her mother opened for her.

Mrs Vortex upon seeing her daughter happy called Jimmy.

"I'm sorry Mrs Vortex if Cindy went home late."

"There is nothing you should be sorry about James, I should thank you for bringing my daughter bask safe and sound."

Jimmy surprised to hear Mrs. Vortex call her James and said thanks to him answered, "Anything for her Mrs. Vortex… I mean it was my responsibility to keep her safe for she was my close friend."

"No need to hide it James I know you think of her more than that."said Mrs Vortex smiling at him.

Jimmy also smiled at her and said goodnight and goodbye to her before leaving and returning to his home.


	10. Chapter 9: Parents Confrontation

When Jimmy went home his mother and father are anxiously waiting for him.

"Hey James, it is very unusual to come home late young man, where have you been all this time?" asked Mrs. Neutron to his only son.

"I went to Cindy's piano recital and treated her in the candy bar afterward."

"You went out with Mrs. Vortex's daughter Cindy? Hey Jimbo I never thought you had the hots for her." said his father who is proud of his son for spending a night with Retroville's miss popular.

"It's not like that dad, I treated her at the candy bar because I have'nt treated her on our graduation."

"Whatever your reasons are James, it's clear to me and your father that you really like Cindy. But son I don't think this was the right time to court her for you are leaving Retroville in two days."

"I know that mom, but what can I do my feelings for her are erupting the more I think about her."

Mr. Neutron placed his hands over his son's shoulders and said, "Then you should tell to her your feelings son, you are a genius Jimmy and saying your true feelings towards Cindy will not be a hard thing for you to do."

"Your father is right James, why hide your feelings forever, if you can express it? You don't want ending up having your feelings locked inside your heart forever right?" Mrs. Neutron said smiling at him.

"I've always wanted to tell her how I feel but somehow I don't have enough guts to do it. But don't worry mom and dad, I will eventually tell Cindy what I feel in the right time."

Cindy was writing in her diary when her mom, entered her room.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted the two of us to have a mother and daughter interaction."

"Are we still going to argue about Pomona?"

"No dear I just wanted to talk to you about your lovelife, James."

"My lovelife, James? What kind of sick joke is that mom?"

"Deny it all you want Cynthia but it is very clear to me on how you feel about James."

"But mom I don't think Jimmy feels the same way towards me."

"What makes you say that Cynthia, if he does not feel the same way towards you then why did he spend his time with you just like tonight."

"I don't know mom, but what can I do he is leaving the day after tomorrow."

"A lot of things happen in a minute Cynthia, you just have to think positive and let your destiny work it's way."

"I guess you are right mom, I should just let destiny work it's way."

Before going to sleep Cindy stared at her ceiling thinking of Jimmy and she stares at it she was surprised to see her ceiling changed from glow in the dark stickers to Jimmy's face.

"I sure am going to miss you after you leave for Pomona." she said crying a tear for Jimmy.

Meanwhile inside Jimmy's room.

"Why can't I sleep Goddard, it's like someone is thinking of is it possible that Cindy is thinking of me?"

Goddard opened his chest to reveal Cindy Vortex's picture to satisfy his master.

"What is that for Goddard? Are you making fun of me?"

Goddard only nodded.


	11. Chapter 10: Rainy Countryside

1 day before Jimmy leaves Retroville.

As Cindy promised to Jimmy, she went with him to the countryside. They were riding a boat and Jimmy was the one rowing unnoticed by Cindy, Jimmy was looking at her in certain moments that Cindy was not looking at him.

"Why choose the countryside Jimmy? We both know that modern technology does'nt work here."

"I know that Cindy but try to look around, that is what we call nature's beauty. Besides why would I need modern technology in this kind of place if I have you with me."

Cindy did not reply but inside her she was so happy on what Jimmy said. When they reached the other side of the river they walked together and as they were walking, Jimmy reached out his hand on Cindy's hand and walked together hand in hand as both of them are enjoying nature's beauty.

"Are you hungry Cindy?"

"Kinda but you have't brought any food with you right? How are we going to eat?"

"No problem Cindy, look that is a watermelon farm right? I guess getting one watermelon would not be so bad."

Jimmy picked one ripe watermelon and brought it to Cindy who waits for him inside an abandoned house in the middle of the watermelon farm. After opening they shared it, but heavy rain started to pour leaving both of them stranded inside that house.

"Why are we always getting stranded together Jimmy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the time when we were arguing about the equator, and we were stranded in an island together for one day then you gave me this." Cindy takes from her a pocket a tiny box and opens it for Jimmy to see.

Jimmy was surprised to see the pearl he gave to Cindy that she kept after all those years. "You still have this with you?"

"Of course, why would I know that you spend your time opening 137 oysters just to get that pearl right?"

"Yes of course I remember that but I just can't believe that you valued it so much like the way you are valuing it right now."

"I know this may sound stupid, but Jimmy I actually value every moment I am spending with you."

Jimmy sat beside Cindy and extended his left arm on her for Cindy to rest her head on his left shoulder. "I also value everytime I am with you Cindy. To tell you the truth the main reason why I want to take you here is for you to see the kind of future I want to have with you."

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked surprised to hear what Jimmy said.

"I can't express the feelings I have for you Cindy and I don't know if you will return it back but I actually want to spend my future with you Cindy."

Surprised to hear what Jimmy said, Cindy rushed out of the abandoned house.

"Cindy wait, it's raining you might get sick if you run like that under the rain!" Jimmy screamed as he was following Cindy.

He was running at his top speed but Cindy was way too faster than him and he was not able to come up with her.

"Damn why does she have to be so athletic."

Cindy upon noticing that Jimmy was not able to catch up with her takes a seat under a big tree to serve as a shield from the rain.

"What have I done? Why did I run off like that, did'nt I also want to hear him saying those words? God why am I being so hard on him?"

Jimmy did not lose hope, he still searches for Cindy for an hour now.

"Cindy, where are you Cindy!?

Cindy heard his voice and went to him.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I don t know how to-

Cindy was not able to continue what she wanted to say for Jimmy immediately hugged her.

"Why did you run off from me like that I was so worried about you, don't ever leave me like that again promise?"

"I promise" she answered crying at Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy kneel down before Cindy.

"What are you doing? Are you proposing to me?"

"Were way too young for that Cindy! I'm asking you to ride at my back."

"Why do I have to ride at your back, I can manage myself."

"You have been running for quite some tome now Cindy and I know you are very much tired so why not ride at my back?"

Without any more hesitation, Cindy rode at Jimmy's back. Jimmy carried her until they reached their boat but their boat was carried away by the strong current of the river due to the continuous raining.

"We have no choice Cindy, I guess we have to make a detour to reach the other side."

"But it will take time Jimmy, besides are you still going to carry me on your back?"

"Of course I will carry you until we reach my hovercar."

The rain stopped pouring when they reached the hovercar.

"I just hope I won't get sick for I have to leave tomorrow."

"Thanks Jimmy for bringing me here and carrying me at your back. I'm sorry if I ran off when you said you want to have your future with me."

"It's nothing I knew that would be your reaction, but I never though you would still run even with a heavy rain." He said laughing

"Jimmy when I'm gone think of me as the rain."

"The rain, why?"

"Because our feelings for each other were expressed everytime it rains."

"You are right Cindy, I also noticed that. Can you see me off tomorrow at the bus station before I leave for Pomona?"

"I will try Jimmy, I don't know if I have schedules for tomorrow or what. But I will do my best to see you off tomorrow at the bus station."

"Thanks Cindy. I will definitely miss you" He said kissing Cindy on her forehead.

"Me too Jimmy, I will miss you so much that I don't even want to see you go."


	12. Chapter 11: If not for this fever

The day Jimmy leaves Retroville.

His parents with Carl, Sheen and Libby are all gathered in the bus station to see Jimmy before he leaves Retroville.

"James, don't be so sad it's not like you will not be returning here with us again."

"I know mom but I can't help but feel sad because I know that this time I will not quit studying in Pomona like the first time I've been there."

"It's because you were still young then Jimbo, your age was not for college during that time but this time it's another story,"

"Mr. Neutron is right Jimmy, but I think I know why you feel sad." said Libby

"Is it because you will miss us your friends and our adventures together?" asked Sheen who is as energetic as always.

"Or is it because Cindy is not here?" asked Carl looking as kind as ever.

"No, it's not because Cindy is not here. It is because I will miss you guys." answered Jimmy trying to avoid his friends from teasing him.

_The truth why I am sad is because Cindy is not here yet, I wonder where she could be or why she is not here yet. Is she sick due to getting wet from the rain yesterday? I don't know I guess I'll just have to wait for her._

Inside the Vortex's Residence.

"But mom I have to see Jimmy before he leaves today."

"You have a fever Cynthia and I will not allow you to leave this house. Besides you were with him the whole day yesterday right, it's your fault that you got sick from the rain yesterday."

"But I have to see him there is something I have to say before he leaves."

"I myself wanted you to see him before he leaves but due to your condition right now, I can't let yoy leave."

"I have always loved Jimmy mom but I have'nt told him how much I love him this is the only chance I have mom, please let me go." Cindy pleaded as if she was going to cry.

Mrs. Vortex can't stand her daughter crying but what can she do, she's a mother who cares for her daughter's health more than anything else in this world.

"I can't let you get out of the house Cindy; I'm sorry, you will have your chance when the right time comes." Mrs. Vortex said before she left her Cindy alone inside her room.

At the bus terminal.

"Hey kid we are leaving soon, are'nt you still getting inside?" the driver of the bus asked Jimmy.

"I can't leave yet there is still one person I am waiting for can you please wait for at least 30 minutes?" asked Jimmy pleadingly

"Sure but 30 minutes are enough but beyond that you have to enter the bus or I will have to leave you"

"Thanks sir."

The gang was surprised to hear what Jimmy said.

"I thought so, Jimmy was in love with Cindy." said Carl happily.

Sheen placed his right arm over Jimmy's shoulders and talked, "Finally Jimmy you have turned into a man, now wait for her and let your love be returned by her!"

"Wow jimmy you are bold enough to ask the driver to wait for you for Cindy was not here yet." said Libby who is happy for him.

But Cindy was known for her stubbornness, she had a fever of 140 degrees Fahrenheit but it does'nt matter to her as long as she can go meet Jimmy and tell him her feelings that she kept for all those years. She used the window in her room to move out of the house good thing that there is a ladder near it, after reaching down she rushed to the street and called the taxi that was traveling there.

"Where are we off to?" asked the taxi driver.

"To the bus terminal please drive extremely fast, there is someone I have to see there before he leaves this city."

"Sure thing miss, if you badly need to see him then I will drive you there extremely fast."

But it's already times up for Jimmy.

"Hey kid, if you ain't riding I will leave you here."

"I'm coming! Libby please give this to Cindy." Jimmy said as he hands over to Libby his box of secrets.

"I can't accept this Jimmy, you are the one who should be giving this to her." Libby said handing Jimmy's box back to him.

"But I can't wait for her anymore I have to leave."

Sheen advised, "Then give it to Cindy when you meet her again."

"Sheen's right Jimmy, give it to her when yoi meet her again. Besides you will be returning here in Retroville during holidays right?"

"Maybe you are right Carl, I'll just give it to her when I see her again."

He hugged his parents and all of his friends before he entered the bus crying for he will miss everyone he loves in Retroville especially Cindy whom he did not saw before he leaves. The bus was already moving when Cindy arrived at the terminal.

"Where is Jimmy?" she asked gasping for air for she run from the entrance of the terminal up to the waiting area.

"He already left inside that bus." Mrs. Neutron said pointing at the bus Jimmy was in.

"Why did you arrive just now Cin, Jimmy was already gone!" asked Libby

"I can't answer you right now Libby I have a bus to follow." She said before running fast like the wind to catch up with Jimmy's bus.

"Oh honey I remembered when I was running like her to follow you." Mr. Neutron boasted to Jimmy's friends that only made Mrs. Neutron ashamed of herself.

"Go Cindy catch up with Jimmy's bus." The gang cheered for Cindy.

But due to Cindy's fever she was not able to run anymore to catch up with the bus Jimmy was riding, she fell down on her knees in the middle of the road crying for she did not see Jimmy before he leaves Retroville.


	13. Chapter 12: I was waiting for you

Cindy was still down on her knees in the middle of the road crying, her friends wanted to soothe her but there is nothing they can do for her.

"A beautiful lady must not be in the middle of the road down on her knees crying." said a familiar voice

Cindy rose up and when she looked back she was surprised to see Jimmy standing smiling back at her. "Jimmy!" she screamed running towards him.

Jimmy in return opened his arms and embraced her. "I knew you would come wait Cindy why are you so warm?"

"I have a fever idiot. But why are you still are'nt you supposed to ride that bus to Pomona?"

"I should be riding that bus yes, but I though I have to give this to you personally before I leave." Jimmy hands over to Cindy his box of secrets.

"What does this contain Jimmy?"

"You're supposed to open it to know what's inside."

Cindy opened the box and saw letters written by Jimmy that contains everything he feels for Cindy ever since the day he first saw her.

"Jimmy, you have loved me from the beginning but I thought it was Betty Quinlan that you liked when we were young."

"It was my only way of hiding my true feelings for you, I used her so that you will not notice my affection for you it's the same principle when we were fighting over simple things and all."

"I know how you feel for me Jimmy, because I am doing the same thing to you Jimmy. I love you so much that I want to spend my future with you at the countryside."

"Would you like me to carry you on my back until we reach your home?"

Jimmy carried Cindy at his back.

"I love you Cindy"

"I love you too Jimmy." She said before reaching over Jimmy's lips to kiss him as he was carrying her on his back walking her home.

* * *

This is the last chapter for Blond and Auburn although i will be making a sequel to it in June. Thanks to all who read it and to all the reviews thanks a lot.


End file.
